


The Underpants Thief

by BrucemanBatwayne



Category: South Park
Genre: College Football, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Locker Room, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrucemanBatwayne/pseuds/BrucemanBatwayne
Summary: Fill for the southparkkinkmeme prompt:Staig and one-sided Creek collage au. Tweek has a crush on football player Craig. He sneaks into the locker rooms to steal some of Craig's undies but ends up having to hide in one of the lockers. He then has to watch Craig and 'straight' quarterback Stan fuck like rabbits when they think they are alone in the locker room. Any other details and ending are up to the writer.





	The Underpants Thief

Okay the coast was clear. For the time being the whole football team was in the showers, Tweek had to be quick if he wanted to get out of this one alive. His mission was simple. enter into the lockers of the college's football team to find the locker number 1015, break into said locker and take a piece of underwear of the man who had stolen his heart that was Craig Tucker. 

Number 22 in the fighting Sasquatches squad. He was so cool, with a ‘fuck it’ attitude that was not quite bad boy but not quite stoner either. He was a tall wide receiver, which meant he wasn’t a muscle freak but he had thighs that could crush Tweek’s head (and he would be thankful about it). And he was openly gay. Basicaly any gay theater twink’s gay dream. Too bad the guy didn’t even know him and that Tweek was a weirdo with anxiety issues that would never have the courage to start a conversation. 

Phase one of his plan was done, now all he had was to open that metal door to take his desired treasure. He took out the lockpicking kit he got online some weeks ago to start his break in. He has been practising lockpicking just for this and now his hands were shaking non-stop. Fuck. He could hear the obnoxiously loud laughs of the team grow louder. Oh please God. This locker better be Craig’s or else he might just as well die in this spot. 

It was. Tweek had already spend time studying the different gym bags of every member of the team and this was no doubt Craig’s bag. He reached into it desperately like a drug addict trying to get his fix after being forced into withdrawal. 

His mouth was already watering. A pair of white jocks, still warm and damp. Tweek pressed it against his face taking a whiff of the underwear. It was so good. If he closed his eyes he could imagine himself being pressed against his crush’s crotch and being forced to lick him through the cloth.

_Damn it, Tweek. Don’t drool all over it, it will replace the smell._ He scolded himself. At least the thought make him acutely aware that he was still standing in the middle of the crime scene and how the sound of the water running was gone, replaced by heavy steps of muscle bound jocks making their way here. 

Fuck. He shouldn’t have stood here. He didn't have a good escape route anymore since the door was across all the way of the room and the showers were down a hallways between him and the outside. He would surely be caught now. 

Looking around like a wild animal that had sensed a predator, he found his only hope. A couple of lockers were unoccupied and open. Without thinking it further he jumped right into one of those lockers and held the door closed. Biting his lips and breathing as slowly and quietly as he could, he watched how the flock of testosterone filled men wearing only towels poured into the room. 

The homoerotism was real. The view was like if he was watching the opening scene of an unearlistic gangbang porno. Of course he would know about that. 

_Stop thinking with your dick, idiot!_ Tweek closed his eyes and despite all the screams that wanted to escape his lungs, he remained quiet. This was awful. He was going to get caught, he is going to get beaten up, he is going to be humiliated online, then he is going to get expelled and then he is going to get back to live with his parents and die alone working in that stupid coffee shop. The inner sounds of his own thoughts drowned the outside sounds. He didn’t even realise that quickly one by one the football players were leaving. Only until there was absolute silence did he stop thinking about the worst case scenario. 

He opened his eyes again to find that the locker room was mostly empty. Mostly. There seemed to only be one person left besides him. Craig. Right in front of him, well, he was behind the metal door and he could only see the other through the vents. For whatever reason he was left behind. He was simply standing in front of his open locker while, Tweek assumed, messing with his phone. 

They both heard a shout from outside and the following steps returning to the locker room. At first Tweek couldn’t pin him down, the guy was out of his view, but Craig had his eyes on the newcomer. The conversation did make it clear. 

“Forgot something, Marsh?” 

It was Stan. The team’s quarterback and capitan. He was super popular, not the typical dumb jock at all. He was a nice guy that might let the popularity get in his head once in a while, but he was always willing to help out to the activist causes his more politically minded girlfriend and friend. 

“Yeah. My phone. Have you seen it?”

Oh. His thoughts almost distracted him from this bizarre encounter. Something felt odd about how this two were talking to each other. Something in the air felt odd...Almost...

“I might. I might even have it on my locker. Why don’t you come and look for it?”

He saw Stan come into view as he approached Craig, but instead of going through his teammate’s stuff, he got on his knees and hungrily took down Craig’s pants and began to suck on his cock. 

What. The. Fuck.

Was he just witnessing Stan Marsh, star quarterback and womaniser, sucking dick like a fucking professional? Oh fuck, those sounds. Stan was making more sounds and moans of delight with a mouth full of cock than Craig, who simply kept his eyes on the man on his knees while holding his head.

“Fuck yes. Good boy. You like it, don’t you?”

Craig still had that nasal and deep and monotone voice even when attempting sexy talk. Why did it turn him on to no end? Dammit. He should hate this. He was watching the man he has been chasing (or rather stalking) for half a year getting his dick sucked by a clearly better contender. And yet. His pants felt tighter and burning, He had to unbutton them with just one hand, his eyes still glued to the scene between the holes in the locker.

“Stand up.”

Craig ordered and Stan immediately did as told with no objection. 

“Clothes off.”

Once more, Stan did what Craig said and took off his own clothes, afterwards helping the other off his shirt he still had on. Now that both men were in their naked and toned glory, Craig was the first one to make a move. He closer his locker and leaned against it with both arms before looking back at Stan.

“Mount me.”

_Holy shit._

Tweek bit on the piece of underwear in his hand to hide the gasp he almost let out. In that short amount of time, Stan already took position behind Craig. Unfortunately the quarterback was such a big beefy piece of man, that he blocked the view of Tweek’s crush as he took that dick. 

_Holy shiiiit._

This was the hottest thing Tweek had ever--scratch that will ever see in his life. Even if it was just the view of Stan’s back and ass thrusting back and forth, it was enough to forget his morals and reach down to start stroking his own dick with the sweaty underwear still in his hands. 

“I’m not your bitchy girlfriend, Marsh. Fuck me harder.”

He heard Craig demand and how Stan followed his orders. He picked up a faster pace, making the clangs of the locker against Craig’s body louder and causing said guy to moan and groan. 

This was so good, and so wrong. Those two had no idea he was here, he was invading their privacy, which was basically Tweek’s biggest fear. He almost felt bad about jerking off to this. Almost. 

“Okay, fuck. Get off.”

He saw how Craig pushed the other away, despite how much he seemed to have been enjoyed he seemed to have something better in mind. 

“Get on the bench, I’m doing this myself,” 

They might have done this before, how many times Tweek would probably never know, since Stan had no problem to get in the position Craig wanted. He laid back down on the long bench in the middle between the rows of lockers, his legs firmly on both sides while Craig moved to straddle him. In one swift move, Craig impaled himself on Stan’s hard dick.

Did Tweek do some amazingly good deed in a past life and this is how the world was rewarding him, by giving him the best view he could get of Craig riding a thick cock? He was expertly bouncing on it, holding himself by Stan’s knees and he leaned back while moaning and drooling in pleasure. Stan didn’t seem to enjoying the view as he should, his eyes closed as he just enjoyed himself. What a lucky bastard. 

Tweek came first, embarrassingly enough. He wasn’t even part of this and yet he couldn’t last long. He had to watch as the other two continued to fuck as he got off his orgasmic high into a wallowing guilt and self hatred. Fuck. He couldn't even bear to watch anymore. He closed his eyes as the continued and eventually came to a stop.When he opened his eyes again to see through the vent, he saw two men get into their clothes like if nothing had happened. 

Stan said ‘See you later, man.’ Before disappearing out of his view. Craig was taking his time to change, fixing his clothes and combing his hair. At least Tweek had survived this. It was over. He got more than what he bargained for and was going to get away with it.

“Hey Peeping Tom.” Of course he had talked to soon. The door was forced open despite Tweek’s pathetic attempt to hold it. Craig stood there with his usual unamused expression while Tweek wanted the earth to open and swallow him alive. “If you wanted a show, you could have asked. My room has a closet that would give you the perfect view next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suprise, bitch. I bet you thought you had seen the last of me. 
> 
> Not dead just busy with school since there was a chance I could fail this semester (again) so I had to make the choice to leave writing and focus on my studies. (I'm so bad with time management that yeas, writing ate up from my study time). But it's summer now so I had the chance to write a little something. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
